


while your lips are close to mine

by hikaie



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Weddings, non-cult AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: this magic moment will last forever, forever 'til the end of time





	while your lips are close to mine

**Author's Note:**

> my life has not known peace since i started playing far cry 5. that is all.

"Oh wow." She laughs and feels his palm squeeze a little harder around hers. "This song is so... cheesy."

"Joseph chose it." Jacob grumbles. She glances up at his face and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Joseph isn't the 50s Soul fan I know."

He actually blushes. Today has been a dearth of firsts. Not the least of which is the suit she lays her smiling face on. She's so used to the well-worn cotton t-shirts and rough scrape of military jacket on her face. Still- she can feel the lump of his dog tags beneath his shirt. That's familiar enough that she closes her eyes and sways into him.

"It's good for a second dance."

There's a huff of air against the top of her head in response. "Would be great for a last."

"You promised." She warns him, then raises her head. He's looking down at her so tenderly she stumbles, and his arm around her waist tightens.

"Easy now, Mrs. Seed. Sure you wanna keep dancing?"

"Shut up." She can feel her own blush now. "You promised you'd dance whenever I asked. Besides, the longer we dance the longer we put off the Best Man speech."

Jacob blanches. "Alright, point taken."

Satisfied, Rook settles her head against his chest once again. It's easy to tune everything else out, to focus only on Jacob's chest rising and falling with his breath. Even the dulcet crooning around them is background noise to her husband living, breathing. She wants to bottle it up, to live in the bubble of quiet air they're sharing.

He starts to hum.

She loves his voice, loves him. She's caught him singing on occasion. Usually listens for a moment, hidden by some doorway before he'll abruptly stop and tell her to come out. Always so keen. Now she can feel the vibration in his chest, and he lets go of her one hand to fold her into his body.

"So much for Joseph picking the song." She hopes he can feel her shit eating grin through his clothes, pressed up against his skin. If not, she'll make sure he feels it later. Makes sure he feels her lips on every inch of his skin.

"You knew what you were getting into when you said 'I do.'" He shrugs. Then he proceeds to press his mouth along her jaw, lets her feel his smile. "Never heard you complain about my music taste before."

"Unfair." She breathes, because he's rumbling this low and private directly into her ear. He laughs, harder still when she stumbles again and he has to reposition his hands on her waist.

"Sure you weren't hitting the champagne before the ceremony?"

"Maybe I'm just drunk on love."

"Ugh." Even his disgusted noise so close to her ear makes her go all wilty and grabby.

"You knew what you were getting into." She parrots back at him. They're practically pawing at each other like koalas now, hooked together and swaying.

"That I did." He murmurs, lips brushing her ear. "That I did."

The song stops, but he doesn't let go.


End file.
